theodd1soutfandomcom-20200214-history
My Thoughts on Job Interviews
My Thoughts on Job Interviews is a video created by James Rallison (TheOdd1sOut), uploaded on August 29, 2016. Synopsis James shares a few experiences from his job interviews and other attempts to get a job. Plot The job hunt begins When James turned 16, his father started asking him "Did you get a job yet?" James applied to places online, but his father thought it would be better to apply in person. Jobs are important so that people can go to college, but when James finally got a job, only one other co-worker was also planning on going to college. Even though college is important, James already dropped out because "School is for NERDS!" Interview with an odd teenager James realized how difficult it is to get a fast food or retail job, possibly because of his failed interviews. James applied to so many different places and never got those jobs even if they call of set up an interview. When James is taking personality quizzes, he used to answer the questions truthfully but later started answering "strongly agree" or "strongly disagree". When James applied to a grocery store, the interviewer took him to the break room and left him waiting. After 20 minutes, the interviewer came back with another girl who was being trained to be a manager. The manager trainee asked James if he was over 18, and he was not at the time. James applied for two Chipotle's, and was not hired in any of them, because the first Chipotle rejected him and the second Chipotle rejected him because of that. Mathematician or sandwich magician James finally got hired to work at Sooubway (Subway), and not wanting to brag, he was one of the best employees in Sooubway. He was always on time or slightly late. He covered more shifts than the other employees, and whenever he closed with another person, the manager would blame the other person. After working for a while, James decided to stop working at Sooubway and applied to be a math tutor at his community college, which would be perfect because he was a math education major. In the interview, James did a "practice round" with the other tutors. For some reason, he was only allowed to teach up to his completed level of math. He did AP calculus in high school but the credits did not transfer and he had to do it again in community college. James could only tutor algebra and trigonometry. His practice problem was a calculus problem, and he could not use calculus to teach the people he was "tutoring" because they did not know calculus. James did the problem completely wrong and blew the interview, but he still got it right. He later got a second chance at that interview and he nailed the next problem. James still did not get that job and kept working at Sooubway. End-card James thinks the people he was "tutoring" did not hire him because they were embarrassed about the calculus problem James got right and it would have been awkward working together. James would not be teaching math since then, unless he decides to make a video about it like that guy he admires from Khan Academy. Characters *James *Dad (Richard) *Teenage employee *Managers *Manager trainee *"Students" Reception Like many of his videos, the reception is positive. Trivia *This video was rewritten in The Odd 1s Out: How to Be Cool and Other Things I Definitely Learned from Growing Up. *James acknowledged that GradeAUnderA already made a similar video, Why I Hate Interviews. *More videos about Jame's work stories in Sooubway: Work Stories (sooubway), Annoying Customers, and Sooubway Part 3. *Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls appears as a drawing in the math problem at 5:14. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Videos uploaded in 2016